


fancy schmancy panties

by howtohold



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: Tony’s dressing up for Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	fancy schmancy panties

**Author's Note:**

> so, first time posting art on ao3 lol
> 
> this was the result of a combination of reading some fics with Tony in lingerie, images of men in beautiful fancy underthings, and sexy Halloween costumes.
> 
> also posted these on my tumblr ☺️

  



End file.
